Dauntless Born
by HT188
Summary: Tris is born a dauntless and is best friends with Uriah. What will happen when they become more than just friends? Uriah/Tris fan fiction. DISCLAIMER: all rights belong to Veronica Roth
1. Chapter 1: Choosing Day

**Hey everyone. I read a lot of Tris and Four stories and I really loved Uriah so this will be a Tris Uriah fic. I just saw the movie yesterday and I was disappointed that they left Uriah out :( I really hope you guys like this. In this ****fic Tris and Caleb are twins to fit the whole single mother thing. Enjoy and Please Review! **

**Dauntless Born**

**Chapter 1: Choosing Day**

**Tris POV**

Today is the day, Choosing Day, when I will finally pick my faction. Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, or Amnity. The test is supposed to tell us where we belong but my results were inconclusive….

I am divergent.

Living in Dauntless, I've heard legends about divergents but I never really believed in them until, Tori at the tattoo parlor's brother was killed supposedly for being divergent. My test proctor told me not to tell anyone, she was an Abnegation and only thought of me so I know she will keep my secret.

I wish I could tell Uriah but for once in my life I'm a little scared. Uriah is my best friend, I tell him absolutely everything. We grew up together and I played with him more than I ever did with my own brother. I hope we both end up in the same faction. Dauntless Intiation is extremely hard, I'm not sure I can handle it. My other option is Abnegation, the safer choice, but those Stiffs never do anything fun.

I watch as Caleb walks nervously up to the stage. He hesitates and then puts his hand over the Erudite bowl. I can't believe it, he actually transferred. Dauntless will reject having anything to do with him. Caleb was never really cut out for Dauntless anyways. He probably would have failed intiation. He's not strong or the best fighter either. I'm surprised he decided to leave our mother though.

All mom has is us. When she was 19, she became pregnant with me and Caleb and no one knew who our father was. Everyone said she had an affair with someone from a different faction. She has raised us on her own ever since. She is truly brave.

Now it's my turn. I slowly walk up to the stage and reach for the knife. I slice my hand with the knife and my blood falls over the hot coals of the Dauntless bowl. I could never give up being Dauntless, I am brave. My mom is smiling at me relieved that I didn't leave as well. My faction cheers as I return to my seat and my mother.

Uriah walks up to the stage next full of confidence and of course he chooses Dauntless as well. I could never imagine him choosing anything else. I mean he already has a tattoo, it's a snake right behind his ear. I decided to wait until intiation to get my first tattoo. Knowing Uriah, he will probably make me go tonight .

I cheer for him as he sits down next to me. We made it through today, We are together.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know if you guys like it! Please Review! I will post more tonight or tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2: Train Rides and Jumpers

**Hey everyone, I saw the movie again tonight. Still sad they left out Uriah. I hope you guys like this chapter, its longer than the first! :) Please Review and Enjoy! I love to hear what you guys think and ideas to improve the story and I like to hear how you guys think some things should happen. PLEASE, PLEASE Review! Love you all- HT188**

**Chapter 2: Train rides and Jumpers**

Uriah whoops with joy as all of a sudden we all start running off in a group. The initiates who transferred from other factions all look at us like we are crazy. I hear the loud noises of the train on the steel rails as it comes closer. The door of each car is open, its time to jump.

Jumping on to the train first, Uriah holds his hand out for me and smiles.

"Are you ready for this, Trissy? We are gonna kick butt in initiation."

"Uriah Pedrad, how dare you call me Trissy! You know I hate that!"

"Haha, Trissy, then why are you laughing?"

"Ugh, I hate you sometimes Uri, you know that?" I say while playfully punching him in the arm.

"Well, I hate the name Uri, but I will always love you Trissy" he says feigning hurt.

I stick my tongue out at him and look out the train window. A Erudite boy sits on the tracks his head in his hands. He couldn't make it onto the train, he is now factionless. The threat of becoming factionless scares me, I could never live that way.

"Hey, where are we going, we passed the normal entrance?" Uriah said curiously.

"I wish I knew, I guess we will find out soon" I say as I point to the Dauntless leaders jumping from the train onto a building. There is a large gap between the train and the building, but this is all what being apart of Dauntless is about.

"Ready, we'll jump together" Uriah says confidently. " 1…2…3... jump!"

We sail through the air and land on the hard rocks of the rooftop. My hand is still clasped tightly in Uriah's. Standing up, he still doesn't let go of my hand. I realize with a jolt, I've never held his hand this long before, and I like this feeling. It feels natural, it feels right.

Wailing is suddenly heard behind me, it's Rita. Rita is a girl that I've known for years and used to play with when I was young. She stares at the ground and screams.

Uriah walks over and grabs her around the waist. "Rita, Rita it's ok, calm down. Rita, do you hear me?".

_I stand and look over the edge. There is a body on the pavement below us_; it's Emily, Rita's best friend. _Her arms and legs bent at awkward angles, her hair spread in a fan around her head. _This is all put into perspective, Dauntless initiation is dangerous. I could have been Emily, lying motionless 7 stories down on the hard asphalt. Or it could have been Uriah, and I would be the one sobbing right now instead of Rita. I couldn't stand the though of Uriah dying. He's my best friend and I love him, I never want to be without him.

The attention is suddenly turned to a man standing near the other end of the building, it is Max. _" Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction. Several Stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."_

I stare down into a deep dark hole. " What do you think is down there?" I ask Uri.

" Oh, I don't know, but they are definitely testing our bravery." He responds. "Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who has to goes first?"

"You're on!" I said, I always won at rock, paper, scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"

I hold up paper, Uri always goes for rock, while Uri holds his hands up like a gun.

"Gun beats everything, I win, you can go first!"

"You cheater, gun isn't even a part of rock, paper, scissors".

" You did say shoot. Well if you don't go first, you will forever be a PansyCake!"

"Fine, but you have to go right after me"

I climb up to the edge and look at the ground and shudder, I've never been a person that liked heights. I don't think; I'm Dauntless not Erudite. I close my eyes and jump. _I surge toward the ground, my heart pounding so fast it hurts, every muscle in my body tensing as the falling sensation drags at my stomach. The hole surrounds me and I drop into darkness._

I laugh as I hit the net, of course there was going to be a net at the bottom. A guy named Four gives me his hand and pulls me out. I've never really liked him ever since he transferred from Abnegation. He's too much of a mystery. Besides I prefer the cute and funny rather than the strong silent type.

"First Jumper, Tris Mars Dauntless born" Four says to the crowd, knowing that I will not change my name here.

I hear Uriah's scream as he falls through the air, maybe he's not as brave as he looks. He lands in the net smiling as he is pulled out.

"I'm glad you went first Trissy, that was exhilarating. We should do it more often."

Uriah's brother Zeke, is in the crowd because he helps with the initiation. He is just like an older brother to me as well.

"Man brother, I can't believe you let a girl jump before you, I mean little Trissy, come on bro show some chivalry." He says giving his brother a hard time.

"Zeke, when have I ever given you permission to call me, little Trissy!" I say as we all laugh. Joking and having fun is what friends and family are supposed to do. I wish I could see my mother but I can't until visiting day, it would be unfair to the transfer initiates if I got to see my mom during initiation.

Lauren will be our instructor, she is nice enough, at least she is better than Four who is training the transfers.

_"This is where we divide", Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place. She smiles and beckons towards_ us. I stare at the terrified looking transfers as we walk away. There are a few from Candor and Erudite but none from Amnity or Abnegation. Four seems to be scaring the crap out of a Candor girl though.

Finally we will get to see what Dauntless Initiation will really be like, I have wondered ever since I was little. Lauren shows us to our room and tells us we have to stay here during initiation. I wish I could just go back to my own house and my own room, but that would be breaking the rules. At least I have Uriah near by. Tomorrow the real struggles of initiation begins.

**Really hope you guys liked it. Tris's last name is different because her mom never married Andrew Prior and never went to Abnegation. Please Review, I will update again soon (I will try and make it tomorrow). Love ya- HT188**


	3. Chapter 3: Grown Up

**Hey Everyone, sorry I didn't get the chance to update yesterday. Finally Tris and Uriah both realize they could be more than best friends! Uriah POV later in the chapter. Please let me know what you guys think and review! Oh and I changed the rating for what might happen later in the story. Also QUICK POLL: Should their be a war in this story, I wasn't going to have the war, but what do you guys think?- Thanks HT188**

**Chapter 3: Grown Up**

There are 12 Dauntless born initiates and only 8 transfers that have made it so far.

Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Rita, Chase, Ethan, Aiden, Luke, Jared, Isabelle, and Reagan. They are all kids I have grown up with, played with, and fought with. Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah are my real friends but Uriah has always been my closest friend.

I look around our room that will be our home for the next few weeks; 12 beds, 1 bathroom, NO privacy. Did I mention I literally have the body of a 12 year old? It might not be that bad, at least I was starting to look more mature.

The next morning, everyone was loudly awakened by a blow horn Lauren had. We were lucky she didn't dump cold buckets of water on us.

"Everyone meet in the south training room in 5!" she yelled as we all started to groggily awake.

Being dauntless also had the side effect of not being modest, every one just started changing right there in front of everyone. Maybe it was my abnegation side of divergence but I didn't want to take my clothes off in front of all these people, especially the guys.

I had no other option if I wanted to make it on time to training. While changing, I couldn't help but feel Uriah's eyes on me, staring. I would sneak glimpses of him too, he looked really good without a shirt on. His abs a perfect six pack and his skin perfectly tan.

All the guys looked good without their shirts on, but it was different with Uriah. I felt drawn to him in a way I never have before. Here he was my funny somewhat obnoxious best friend but he had grown up, he wasn't just a little boy anymore; he was a man, and a hot one at that.

**Uriah POV**

I couldn't help but look around the room as everyone was changing, I mean what guy wouldn't want to see girls changing their clothes. My eyes spotted Tris.

Since when did Tris have boobs? I guess, I never noticed before, always goofing off and being friends. But gosh, she was gorgeous and she didn't even know it. She definitely wasn't one of those girls like Isabelle. The girls that are hot and they know it, they try and act kind of slutty to get a guy's attention.

I don't know how this will affect our friendship but I don't want anything to change. I'm just gonna act like everything is normal and pretend my feelings for her aren't developing into something more. Oh gosh what am I going to do if she falls in love with some one else? I see some of the other guys looking her way, they all know what I know, My Tris, my best friend, is beautiful.

Yesterday was one of the happiest and scariest days of my life. First, choosing day was terrifying. Everyone may have thought that I seemed calm, but inside I was shaking like a leaf. I mean I haven't told anyone this, not even Tris, but my test results were inconclusive. I had no results to base my decision on. And what if Tris had chosen to transfer? Would I follow her or make my own decision? I decide to go with my gut and choose Dauntless. Besides if I hadn't, Zeke would of hated me and made fun of me for the rest of my life. I did not want to be called Pansycake when I wasn't even there to defend myself!

I was so happy Tris and I were together, it would have been so hard if she had transferred. At least her little weasel of a brother transferred to Erudite. Caleb hated me and always resented the time Tris and I spent together when we were little. Sometimes I think part of him wanted to be like me, strong and brave, a true Dauntless. I had qualities of Candor and Abnegation too though, I could never imagine joining Erudite or Amnity. Amnity is always way too peaceful and happy while Erudites are just know-it-all braniacs.

Duantless Initiation was going to be fun. Who doesn't love jumping on trains, shooting guns, and fighting? And don't forget about capture the flag! At least me and Tris are together. The moment when we held hands on the roof and played rock-paper scissors to see who had to jump first are times I will never forget. It is so hard for me to acknowledge even to myself that our friendship might mean much more to me.

Do you want to know my biggest fear? Telling Tris that I really love her, and her wanting nothing more than to be friends. Our friendship would be ruined and it would be all my fault.

**It was hard, but fun to write from Uriah's perspective, tell me what you guys think :)**


	4. Chapter 4: First Fight

**Hey everyone, I got a request for Uriah's POV so the majority of the chapter is in his POV with just a little Tris. I love writing in uriah's POV because I love him so much, he is like the perfect guy! Warning: There are like two cuss words in this chapter, but nothing that bad. I really hope you like it, Please Review! Reviews encourage me to update faster. Enjoy! -HT188**

**Chapter 4: First Fights**

**Uriah POV**

We have been training for the past few days now, Lauren showing us different techniques to use in fighting. Of course most of us know how to fight already.

It's just my luck, I think Lauren likes me. I mean the last thing I need right now is my trainer, who decides my fate, getting mad because I don't return her feelings. Maybe she likes me just because I'm Zeke's little brother, she always had a kind of thing for Zeke, but Zeke is already in love with someone else, with Shauna.

This morning is different. We walk in and there is only one fighting mat and a chalk board with names. This is it; Today is the first day of the fights.

My heart drops when I see the names. Tris is fighting Luke, a 6ft 200 pound muscular guy who will probably beat her to death. How can I watch this? How can I watch the girl I love get beaten to a pulp until unconsciousness?

Luke is not even a nice guy either, he will show her no mercy and he will probably laugh at her pain. Oh how I wish he would become one of the factionless.

At least my fight is first, maybe I will go unconscious so I don't have to see Tris get hurt. It's unlikely, I'm fighting Reagan. She is even smaller than Tris and has always been terrible at fighting. She can't even make her punching bag move.

The fight is over quickly, I won. I hate the new rules, why won't they let someone surrender? It isn't as much fun winning every time if you have to beat someone to near death every time.

Tris is up next, she is a fairly good fighter but she looks weak next to a big guy like Luke. The first punch hits her square in the face and her nose is gushing blood through the rest of the fight. She gets a few good hits in and even kicks him in the ribs with some side kicks, their fight was much longer than mine.

Suddenly he knocks her off her feet and she falls to the floor, barely conscious. Viciously kicking her again and again, Tris whimpers in pain as I hear her shoulder crack just after it has been kicked. Please, Please go unconscious Tris, I pray as Luke continues to abuse her

"Stop playing with her, initiate, end it" I hear Eric say off from the side, he is here watching the fights progress so he can report to Dauntless leaders. I hate Eric, he is an evil little toerag, but I am glad he said that in this moment.

Luke punches Tris straight in the jaw and she finally falls unconscious. I rush over to here as Eric gives me a quizzical look. I don't care what that bastard thinks, Tris needs to go to the infirmary. I try to softly pick her up but she moans in her unconscious state. Her face is covered in dark purple bruises and her whole body probably is as well.

I hate seeing her like this, whatever happened to the old rules and what Dauntless used to be? Now it's ruled by these corrupt leaders like Eric, who just want an army and watch people beat each other up. My mind rants when I get angry.

I lay Tris down in the hospital bed as one of the nurses rushes over to care for her. I stay by her side, holding her hand as the nurse does her job. Her beautiful face is almost unrecognizable now as the swelling is clearly starting to show.

I have never seen Tris this hurt, not even the time when we were 10 and played the kid version of Candor or Dauntless and she broke her arm. It was all my fault I felt awful and got into so much trouble. I had dared her to jump out of the second story window of my house and she actually did it. This time was so much scarier, Tris was hurt way more than just a broken arm.

" Excuse me," the nurse says interrupting my thoughts. "Miss Tris Mars, will have to stay here overnight. I can send word to your initiation trainer if you would like to stay here with her."

"Yes please that would be great, thanks" I say. No way am I leaving Tris's side till she is awake.

She groans softly but remains unconscious again. I slowly brush her hair away from her forehead and kiss it. " I love you Tris, more than you will ever know" I say softly, knowing she probably can't hear me. I would be way too chicken to say this to her face when she was awake.

And it's true, I can finally admit this to myself, this girl is the love of my life, and I will never love anyone more than I love her!

**Tris POV**

I hear myself groan softly as the memories of the fight return to me. Damn! I got the crap beaten out of me, at least I tried to put up a good fight. I can't lose my next fight or I will be closer to becoming factionless. My whole body hurts and my shoulder is killing me, what the heck did Luke do to me?

Suddenly I hear a voice talking to the nurse it's Uriah, he is holding my hand as well. Ah, he's going to stay her all night with me, how sweet! I keep my eyes closed not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

OMG, he just kissed my forehead, Did he just say what I thought he said or am I dreaming?

He said it; Uriah loves me!


	5. Chapter 5: What!

**Hey everyone, here's the new chapter, this one is sort of short and a filler but at the end there is a cliffhanger for the next chapter. I know a lot of you just want to see them get together already and that will probably happen in the next two chapters :) I should probably have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow! Please Review and enjoy! Love ya- HT188 P.S If you have any suggestions/ideas let me know, also if you know of any other good Uriah Tris fics let me know :)**

**Chapter 5: What?!**

**Tris POV**

I woke up to the soft snores of Uriah next to me. He must of fallen asleep, he was still in his chair but his head was on my lap and he was still gripping my hand. I felt like crap, it's always worse the next morning. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you too" I whispered. Uriah was so sweet to sleep in the hospital with me, I could never imagine my life without him.

**Uriah POV**

Groggily I woke up, and looked around me. Where am I? Oh right I was in the hospital wing with Tris. Tris, I hope she is ok. I look up and see her looking at me.

"You're awake!"

"Good to see you too Uri." Tris laughs. "Now get me out of here, I hate hospitals.

"Haha, ok I will try" I was so glad she was awake, I was so glad she was ok.

Zeke walked through the door and said "So, how is the patient this morning?"

"Zeke! Tris yelled, "Help Uri get me out of here"

"Oh, I will, Eric said if you can't make it to initation then you're out. Don't worry sweetheart I'm never gonna let that happen" he said emphasizing the word "sweetheart" sarcastically.

Zeke was acting like well Zeke, calm, funny, and sarcastic but I knew he was really worried about her. He saw Tris as like the little sister he never had. We had all grown up together, we were a family.

The nurse came over to check on Tris and said " You really shouldn't leave honey, you've got 2 broken ribs and your not fully healed, but I understand you have no other choice."

"Come on Tris, let us help you" I said as I leaned down to help her up. I grabbed one of her arms while Zeke got the other and we both supported her as she walked out of the hospital.

**Tris POV**

"Well, well look whose here." Eric said as I walked into the training room with Uriah and Zeke. "Looks like , the little Trissy is here and won't become factionless after all." Eric was a Class A jerk, he always made fun of everybody and he transferred from Erudite. Ugh, I hate the know-it-alls!

"Don't call her that" Uriah snapped, anger radiating around him.

"Ooh, standing up for her Uriah, what are you two a couple now?" Eric said tauntingly as Uriah blushed beet red, both from anger and embarrassment.

I blushed as well, could we be a couple? I loved him and I know he loved me, I just didn't want our friendship ruined. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Uri to tell everything to.

"Leave them alone Eric, she's here let it go" Zeke said. Eric did shut up, nobody messed with Zeke if he got angry, even Eric. Zeke and Eric along with Four were all initiates together and Zeke beat the crap out of Eric in the fights. Too bad Eric beat Zeke in the second stage, but at least Four beat out Eric for the top spot.

"Alright listen up everyone, fights for today are listed on the board, there is an odd number of you so Tris no fight for you today." Lauren said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I wouldn't have to fight when I could barely move. Hopefully I would feel better for tomorrow. I saw Uriah next to relax too as he realized I would be ok today. He really does care about me deeply, maybe I should tell him I heard what he said.

Uriah is fighting Luke today I really hope Uri beats the crap out that ass hole. He is a monster just as bad as Eric and he really needs to leave as soon as possible. Luke has been picking on me since grade school. Always pulling my braids and pushing me down on the playground. Uriah and Zeke stayed by me everywhere I went until he stopped. My own brother didn't even care, he was even friends with Luke before he left. Well at least one of them is gone now.

Their fight seemed to last forever, but eventually it was over and Uri had won. I watched as Lauren circled his name on the blackboard. I ran over to him afterwards.

"Are you ok, Uri?" I said sincerely worried about him. He had a black eye and his knuckles were bleeding.

"Yeah I'm fine. Luke finally got what he deserved, there was no way I was going to let him get away with what he did to you. He grabbed my hand as we walked back to the dorms. Maybe we were really something more than friends.

**Uriah POV**

I relaxed and my shoulders were no longer tense. Tris was safe, she was not fighting today. I was fighting Luke, finally I would get a chance to pay him back for what he did to Tris. We fought for a while and I finally punched him square in the jaw and knocked him out cold.

"Are you ok?" I heard Tris ask. She was worried about me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I grabbed her hand to reassure her. She didn't pull away and she didn't let go all the way back to the dorms.

PAGE BREAK

Today was the third day of fighting, only one more day after today. Tris, Marlene, Lynn, and I walked into the training room. Tris was still a little sore from the other day and to be honest I didn't feel that great myself. Everyone had bruises and cuts somewhere. Lauren was writing the names for the fights down on the blackboard and then she flipped it around.

WHAT?! My name was next to Tris's name. There it was; Uriah-Tris. I looked over at Eric as he gave me a devilish grin. What was I going to do?

**Hope you liked it, Oh and just to clarify uriah never heard Tris say I love you back when he was sleeping.**


	6. Chapter 6: No Way!

**Hey Everyone, I love you all so I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long. Here is the next chapter. PLEASE Review! Reviews are so encouraging and help me to update faster. Also let me know if you have ideas/suggestions. Thanks Love ya- HT188**

**Chapter 6: No way!**

**Tris POV**

"No way, I won't do it!" Uriah said while facing me who was across from him on the fighting mat.

"What did you say initiate?" Eric screamed. Too bad Zeke wasn't hear to stop Eric today. I know Uriah didn't want Zeke fighting his battles with Eric for him though.

"You don't want to hurt your little girlfriend, Fine then fight me!"

I stood there and watched as Uriah fought Eric, I was helpless I couldn't do anything to help Uri now. He put up a good fight but all of a sudden Eric knocked his feet out from under him and he was on the ground. Eric just kept hitting him and he didn't look like he was going to stop. If he didn't stop soon he was going to kill Uri.

"Stop, Eric that's enough" I yelled, not caring what he did to me for it.

"Did you just tell me what to do, little Trissy?" he yelled. He walked over to me and slapped me on the face as hard as he could. He was about to do much worse when a voice yelled," Alright Eric, I think that's enough". It was Four. "The two of them have learned their lesson"

"Alright I'll stop, but only because I want to not because you said so, don't forget who the leader here is, Four." Eric stomped out of the training room.

Lauren looked in shock at everything that she had witnessed. I was really grateful that Four had stopped Eric, who knows what he would of done to me or continued to do to Uriah.

Four and Zeke carried Uriah to the hospital as I followed behind them with Lynn and Marlene.

"It's your fault you know, he's hurt because he wouldn't fight you." She said angrily and then walked away. Lynn followed her, Marlene's friendship obviously meaning more to her than mine did. Marlene was right it was all my fault. If Uriah had just fought me instead of refusing, we wouldn't be in this mess and he wouldn't be hurt.

Once Uriah was in the hospital, I sat there next to his bed, as did Zeke. Zeke seemed really worried about him and Uriah was genuinely hurt.

"Zeke, what if he won't be ok?" I said tears starting to form in my eyes.

"He'll be ok Tris, he's Uri. He never gives up and he always seems to come back from injuries just fine." He said seeming to reassure himself just as much as me.

A few hours later Zeke left, but I wouldn't leave Uriah's side. Now that I was alone, I could finally cry in peace. It was all my fault, Uri was hurt, what if I never got to tell him the chance that I love him too.

"Tris, why are you crying?" Uriah said quietly.

"Oh, Uri your ok! Your awake!"

" 'Course I'm fine, Eric didn't beat me that bad. Now did he?"

It was pretty bad and he was really hurt but I didn't want to tell him that. "Nah you almost beat him" I said giving him a soft smile.

"Now, Tris why don't you tell me why you were crying. I've never seen you cry even when you broke your arm when we were 10 you didn't cry."

" Well, Uri I just thought about what if I never got the chance to tell you something, and what would I ever do without my bestfriend. The other week when I was hurt, I heard what you said when you thought I was asleep."

"Oh….." he said obviously embarrassed."

"And I love you too." I said quickly while leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"The forehead really Tris? If you said you love me you might as well give me a real kiss now." He said jokingly.

"Haha very funny, there's my Uriah." I leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That's all you get until your better" I said as the nurse came over to give Uriah his pain meds.

"Good night Uri, Love you. I'll be here in the morning."

**Uriah POV**

No way was I going to fight Tris. That wouldn't happen in a million years. I was fine with fighting Eric instead anything would be better than fighting Tris. Maybe I could at least try to beat the crap out of him.

I did this for Tris was the last though that entered my mind as I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital, I really hate this place as much as Tris.

Tris, there she is and she's crying. What? Tris never cries. She is one of the strongest people I know.

"OMG Uri, your ok, your awake!"

"Of course I am, I'm fine, he didn't beat me that bad did he?"

To be honest he really did beat me bad, I felt awful and was pretty sure I couldn't move right now.

"Nah, not that bad" she said but I could tell she was lying just to make me feel good.

"So why were you crying?" I really wanted to know because really the rarity of seeing Tris cry is like me turning down a piece of Dauntless cake. She told why she was crying.

She heard me, oh my gosh I didn't really want her to hear me when I told her I love her. This is going to be so awkward now if she doesn't feel the same way.

"I love you too!"

yes! She said it, she really loves me. I am the happiest guy on the planet. Tris kissed me twice before the nurse came in. Once on the forehead and again on the lips.

The thoughts of Tris's kiss were on my mind as I drifted asleep from the pain meds.

**Please, Please Review!.**

**POLL: When Tris get's a ****tattoo should she get the ravens like she did in Divergent or something else. I was thinking maybe a snake Like the one behind Uriah's ear. What do you guys think any ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7:Nicknames and Big Brothers

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it, Please Review! and let me know any ideas/suggestions? Love ya- HT188**

**Chapter 7 : Nicknames and Big brothers**

**Uriah POV**

I woke up to the sounds of Tris saying "Good morning Uri". I could get used to that although I'd rather not be in a hospital bed right now.

"Hey sweetheart, what do you think Tris, does sweetheart work?"

"I guess Uricake" she said laughing

What really? Did she just call me Uricake? "Tris, you cannot combine my name and the word pansycake, that just doesn't work!"

"Haha I know silly , just kidding" she said as she sweeped down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

The nurse walked in and said " Alright Mr. Pedrad you are all cleared to leave even though I would rather you not. You initiates can never stay more than a day without fear of being kicked out."

"Come on Uri, I'll get Zeke and we can get out of here."

"Feeling all right, bro?" I heard from a deep voice belonging to Zeke around the corner. Perfect now I could mess with him.

"Zeke, I'm dying save me!" Too bad I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Oh, don't be a Pansycake Uri"

"Awww Zeke you missed it, I called him Uricake."

"Haha alright Tris, that is definitely the best!" Zeke would always find any way to make a joke, which was almost always about me.

As they helped me out of the room, Zeke noticed Tris smile and look at me when I gripped her hand.

"What? Are you two a couple now? My wittle brother finally grew up and faced his fear? AWWWW that's so cute." He said mockingly as Tris punched him in the arm playfully.

"How did you know about the fear?" I said.

"Oh come on, Uri , I know you better than just about anybody else except for maybe little Trissy."

"Zekiepoo what about you and Shauna?" Tris said trying to change the subject, and I have never seen Zeke turn so red. Did I mention that I love Tris? She's just as good as messing with Zeke as I am

"Alright that's enough, on a more serious note, Uriah if you hurt Tris I will kill you even if you are my own brother, don't forget that" he said with a smile and a wink at Tris.

I know he was serious, Tris was just as much family to him as I was. Like me he would do almost anything to protect her.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, I have the ACT tomorrow. Hope you liked it. Please Review! Tattoo chapter will probably be next :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Permanent Marks

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me a while to update Everything at school has been crazy with AP exams in a month. I hope you like this chapter. Finally, Tris gets her first tattoo. Please Review, and let me know any comments/suggestions you have. Thanks love ya- HT188**

**Chapter 8: Permanent Marks**

**Uriah POV**

A few days have passed and the fights are over, Reagan and Rita got eliminated after this round. It was so hard seeing them leave the compound sobbing without even a word to their families to say good-bye. All I can think is at least it was not us. If Tris was eliminated I wouldn't be able to stand here watching her leave, I would have to leave to. Lauren was finally giving us a day off today, Friday. It was so nice to sleep in, did I tell you how much I love sleeping? I would love it even more if Tris was in my arms, but we agreed to not make anything completely official until after initiation. I would much rather kiss her in public than trying to hide it any day though.

As Tris and I eat breakfast with Lynn, Marlene comes over and sits on the other side of me. What is she doing? She always sits next to Marlene.

"Hey Uriah, do you want to go get another tattoo with me?" she said while barely acknowledging Tris or Lynn.

"Umm sure I guess, Tris, Lynn, are you guys coming?"

At the same time Lynn said "nah you guys go ahead", Tris said " Of course I'm coming Uri, I still haven't gotten my first tattoo.

Oh yeah, Tris had to pick out her first tattoo, I hope she wouldn't pick out something girly like a butterfly. Mar's first tattoo was a butterfly on her lower back and she scowled at all of us when we laughed at her. That was when we were all thirteen, the first time you are allowed to get a tattoo in Dauntless. I got a snake behind my ear and everybody thought it was a funny place to put a tattoo. Well, at least it was unique.

Maybe I can convince Tris to get a tattoo of the word pansycake, haha that would be hilarious but she would never go for it. Should I get another tattoo? Zeke would say I'm a loser for only having one.

**Tris POV**

What the heck was Mar doing? She should not be sitting down next to Uriah, she always sits down next to Lynn. I know she has always had a crush on Uri since we've all been friends, but he is mine, even if she doesn't know that yet she soon will!

She wanted him to go with her to get another tattoo? What?! She didn't even ask me or Lynn, her best friend. Thank goodness Uri, acknowledge us and asked us to come along.

I say yes at the same time Lynn says no.

"Come on Lynn, you know you want to come. Besides what will Shauna say when she sees her sister hasn't gotten a tattoo yet?" I say

"Oh alright, but you guys know I hate needles."

Lynn is really a sweet person when you get to know her. She's only really opened up to Marlene, Uri, and me because we have known each other forever. She kinda comes off as cold, sarcastic, and standoffish around other people thought. It's just because she has had a hard life. Her dad ran out on them when we were 8, leaving behind her, her sister Shauna, brother Hector, and mother. He was a drug addict and left the Dauntless compound most likely to join the factionless, she hasn't heard from him since.

I still remember the day she came to my house in the middle of the night with Marlene trailing her just repeating" he's gone Tris, he left me". It took her years to get over it. Then during middle school she had this huge crush on Luke, yes the evil Luke, and followed him around everywhere until he finally got fed up and cussed her out. Lynn has been through a lot of heartbreak.

My godmother Tori is working today, she is one of my mom's best friends other than Uri's mom, Hanna.

"Hey Tori, I'm here for a tattoo" I yell as the group rushes inside.

"Really, are you sure your ready?" she said sarcastically. When we were thirteen and Uri and Marlene got tattoos I almost did to but chickened out when they pulled out the needles.

"Sure I am" I say while walking around trying to come up with an awesome tattoo.

Marlene is just fauning over Uri, I wish she would stop. I can't wait until after initiation I am going to show her somehow that he is mine and hopefully she will back off and we can still be friends.

I've got it perfect! I pick the same snake design Uri has behind his ear, except this one will be bigger and I will get it done on my upper chest. Maybe now, Mar will take a hint.

Uri, the jokester that he is ends up picking out a tattoo of Dauntless cake to go on his upper bicep.

** Uriah POV**

What do I love enough to get a tattoo of? Well I could get Tris's name but that might kinda freak her out. Perfect, a dauntless cake slice. Who doesn't love dauntless cake right? It's my absolute favorite! I would not survive a day without my dauntless cake.

The tattoo process goes by relatively quickly as I have done this before. I hold Tris's hand as she gets her tattoo. It's a snake just like mine. Marlene gives Tris a funny look as I hold her hand, its almost like she is glaring at Tris but I don't know why she would be doing that. We are all friends here.

When Tris sees my tattoo, she says "Well Know I really can call you Uricake, get it Uri (she points to me) then cake( she says as she points to my new tattoo)."

Lynn even gets a tattoo, which surprises me. It's a small little bird on her ankle I wonder what it means to her?

Later we all eat dinner and laugh and talk about initiation but Marlene seems kinda weird. Tris drags me out of there as soon as we are done eating.

"I've missed you she says" then she kisses me fiercely as I push her up against the wall.

"I love your new tattoo, we match now" I say as I lean down to kiss the top of her tattoo not covered by her shirt.

Tris grabs me and kisses me again just as Marlene, Lynn, and some of the other initiates walk around the corner.

Oops I guess the secrets out no more waiting till after initiation!

**So, what did you guys think? I promise more romantic scenes between Uri and Tris to come things are just heating up. How do you guys think Mar should react? Oh and btw Tris's tattoo is in the same place her ravens were in the book but this time its a snake. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Overcoming Jealousy

**Hey everyone, sorry I've been really busy with AP classes and school stuff. Here is the next chapter it starts out in Marlene's POV for a different perspective. Let me know if there are any other POV's you want to hear later in the story. I will try to update more this week since spring break starts after tomorrow( depending on if I get internet at my hotel :)) Please Review and leave any comments, suggestions, or ideas. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 9: Overcoming Jealousy**

**Marlene POV**

Tris and Uri left the cafeteria early, I wonder where they went? They seem to be really close lately, I mean they have always been close, but now I hate it. Uri just stares at her in adoration with his chocolate brown eyes. Why won't he look at me like that? I don't think Tris even likes him in that way, she doesn't deserve him.

As soon as Lynn is done eating I drag her outside to head back to the training room. There are two people making out against the wall nearby. Wait, NO! that's Tris and Uri. What the heck? I didn't even think she liked him.

Lynn stares open mouthed at them as they finally break apart and look at us. OMG How is this happening right now, I'm the one that's in love with him not Tris.

"Um hey guys…." Uri says looking a little embarrassed. I can't help it any more I storm off to the training room without another word. How could Tris do this to me, I thought she was my friend, and how could Uri like her, she's not even that pretty!

There is only one other person in the training room when I walk in… perfect who better to make Uriah jealous than the guy he hates the most. By doing this I may be alienating myself from my friends but who cares? Who really needs friends anyway right?

**Tris POV**

Perfect timing, now maybe Marlene will back off and know that Uri is mine. As Mar storms off Lynn just stares at us openmouthed and then smiles.

"Since, when have you two started dating?"

Uri answers for me, "Well kinda like a week ago, but we didn't want anyone to know especially like Eric."

"Come on guys, you could of told me, after all I am like your best friend" Lynn says while giving us a hug. At least she seems happy for us, Mar not so much.

"We better hurry to get back to training" I say while grabbing Uri's hand. The other initiates walking towards the room.

All of a sudden we see Marlene making out with… I can't even say it, this is awful. I know she's angry, but really?

**Uriah POV**

What is Marlene's problem? I thought she would be happy for me and Tris like Lynn is. Granted I didn't want them to find out this way but still she is one of our best friends.

The good thing here, is now I can kiss Tris anytime I want in front of everyone. No more hiding our relationship.

We walk hand in hand into the training room. What!? I am gonna kill Marlene. Why would she be kissing him of all people?

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. But I promise I will update soon, I finally have some free time to do some writing. i can't wait for the summer, I might actually post more than 2 chapters a week then. So, what do you guys think about Marlene's mystery man. Who is it? Is it, Eric, Luke, Four, Zeke, or someone else? Please ****Review! Thanks- HT188**


	10. Chapter 10: Luke

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. this is just a short chapter with the reveal. I got a lot of different suggestions so it was hard to pick. Sorry its short but the next one is almost don and I might upload it later. Please Review! Thanks- HT188**

**Chapter 10: Luke**

**Uriah POV**

Luke, why would Marlene kiss him? That big headed jerk. What is her problem anyways, she's been acting really weird lately. He basically almost killed Tris in their fight. Why would she kiss someone who almost killed one of her best friends?

**Marlene POV**

Yeah I kissed Luke, I mean I kind of hate the guy too but whom does Uri hate more than Luke. Maybe finally he will be so upset that he realizes his true feelings are for me and not Tris.

**Luke POV**

What? Marlene just walked over and kissed me. I just went with it , I mean she is pretty hot. Uriah and Tris walk through the door and man he looks pissed. I wonder what his problem is, I mean he already has Tris he can't have them both. Whatever, I just grab Marlene and kiss her again as she leans against the wall. This should be fun I guess for a while.

** Sorry again because of the shortness but this would have gone with the last chapter but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Please Review, If I get 5 reviews I will put up the next chapter tonight :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Visiting Day

**Hey Everyone, Here is the next chapter as promised. Special thanks to Aleeta6, sundayjoy01, for Reviews. I hope you guy like this, and Please Review! Thanks- HT188**

**Chapter 11: Visiting Day**

**Tris POV**

Marlene has been by Luke's side every day now for the past couple days. I don't know what she sees in him. Mar is smart enough to know that he is just a big jerk. I mean honestly, he sleeps with all the girls and acts like he is a big shot. And he is just cruel. She's probably just doing this because of Uri and I.

At least I have other things to think about, tomorrow is visiting day! I can't wait to see my mom and Uri's mom who is basically like a second mom to me. I wonder what they will think of our relationship?

Uriah reassuringly grabs my hand as we walk towards the pit, he always seems to know what I'm thinking. I can't wait until after initiation when we will finally have more of a relationship with actual dates and alone time.

" It will be fine, Trissy, you know they will love the idea of us being together. Zeke practically already knew and my mom already loves you like the daughter she never had anyways."

"How come you always know what I'm thinking, hmmmm. I know your right and my mom loves you too. Come on I can't wait to see them."

As soon as I enter the pit my mom engulfs me in a hug and I let go of Uri's hand, I'll tell her later after we have had a chance to catch up.

"Mom, it's so good to see you."

"I've missed you, it's hard being a few minutes away and not being able to see you especially after the thing with your brother." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Natalie, you said you weren't going to cry." Uri's mom Hanna says as she wraps my mom in a hug and then comes over to hug me. "It's good to see you in Dauntless Tris, I don't know if your mother could of handled it if you left too."

"Are you going to visit him later today?" I ask my mother

"No, the Erudite won't let anyone into the compound, she said sadly.

"Oh well, who needs him."

"Natalie, guess who Tris is dating?" Uriah quickly blurt out. "Me!"

"Wow, your mom and I always knew that was gonna happen" she said nonchalantly.

"My little bro is all grown up" Zeke added nonchalantly. He's been really quiet lately and I wonder what has been bugging him. He shut up when Marlene walked over to us surprisingly. She hasn't spoken to Uri or me for the past three days.

"Hey, have you guys seen Luke, I wanted to introduce him to my family?" she said with a slight smile."

"No sorry" she seemed to be in a little bit of better spirits. Maybe we could eventually all be friends again

**Marlene POV**

Visiting day was the day I was waiting for all during the first stage of initiation. I was so glad to finally be able to give my parents hugs and see my little sister. I couldn't wait to introduce them to Luke.

I mean it all kind started out to make Uri jealous but I might actually have feelings for Luke now. Where was he? I didn't seem him around in the pit or with his parents. Maybe he's back in the dorms.

I walk through the door to the dorm and see Luke making out with a scantily clad Isabelle. He seems me in the door way shrugs and then goes back to kissing her.

What, does no one love me?

There is only one place on my mind as I run out of the door, the chasm. I reach it and look over the edge. No one cares for me, would they really miss me? Should I just jump?

**Thanks for Reading, Please Review!**

.


	12. Not a chapter

**Hey guys, I saw that no one reviewed yet and I really want to hear what you guys think about the chapter before I update again. Sorry for getting everyone's hopes up that I posted a new chapter. Please, Please, Please Review! It helps me to know you guys think so I can make the updates better. Try for 10 reviews guys, at least 5 :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Marlene, I care for you

**Hey everyone, Wow 13 review in one day, I am impressed god job. This is why I updated as fast as I could. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Special thanks to my reviewers: Divergent Gal, Guest, person, .923519, USERNAIM, Divergent123, clace997, pottermommy 1118, BooksLover1603, T, kaydenise, Marigzv, and Divergentya. I hope you like this next chapter Please Review!**

**Chapter 12: Marlene, I'm here for you**

**Marlene POV**

"NO! Marlene stop, you don't know what your doing". Just as I was about to put my foot over the ledge and jump I heard Zeke's voice behind me. What? Why would Zeke want to keep me form jumping? I mean I've known him since I was little but still. I wanted to jump, no one cared for me, or did they?

"Zeke, I don't care what you say I want to do this, nobody truly cares about me anyways." Could Zeke care for me? I always thought he liked Lynn's older sister Shauna.

When I was 8 I had this huge crush on him and would always turn red when I saw him at Uri's house. He would always ignore us though as then we were considered Uri's annoying friends that were 2 years younger than him.

"Zeke, no one will miss me. Uri has Tris, Lynn has the both of them for friends, even Luke has someone else. I am all alone and no one will care if I die."

"Mar, your wrong. Your friends love you and your death would cause them a lot of grief and anguish, even if you haven't been getting along lately. Besides how will Uri, Tri, and Lynn be the four musketeers without you?"

"Well, that's obvious Zeke, they will just have to be the three musketeers, If I recall the original book was actually the three musketeers not four. I am doing this and you can't stop me!" I started walking to the ledge and then turned around to face Zeke. "Good bye Zeke, tell everyone that I loved them."

As I turned around to face the chasm my foot slipped and I fell before I was ready. I started to feel myself drop and closed my eyes. I had hardly fallen 2 feet when I felt someone grab my arm.

"I can't let you do this Mar, what about me?" Zeke said as I dangled above the chasm with him gripping my arm. Groaning a little at the weight he know had pulling him downwards he carefully pulled me up and into his arms.

"Mar, I can't let you go, I care for you too much, hell I may even love you. Don't do this to me. Your little fall there just scared the crap out of me. If you jump, I jump too."

"Zeke, I don't know what to say, but thank you for saving me. I knew in my heart that jumping off the chasm was a terrible idea."  
"Well, I was going to wait till after initiation was over because I'm an instructor and all but screw it." He said as he leaned toward me and kissed me. Someone truly cared for me after all.

**Zeke POV**

"NO!" what was Marlene doing. Why would she jump off the chasm. I had to stop her.

"I have to do this" she said as she turned toward the chasm and suddenly slipped. My heart stopped as I saw her falling toward the rushing water and sharp rocks. Without even thinking I rushed and just barely grabbed her arm. No way was I going to let her fall.

"I can't let you do this Mar, what about me?" I really loved her, I mean who wouldn't. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and she can kick butt in fighting. I remember seeing her every day when we were younger. She would always come to hang out with Uri, Tris, and Lynn. And I would always find her beautiful blue eyes on me.

"Mar, I can't let you go I care for you too much, hell I may even love you" Of course I loved her but I didn't want to freak her out by saying that too soon.

I probably should have waited until after initiation but now I don't care. I grabbed her an pulled her into a kiss. I really love this girl.

**What did you guys think? I want to try and go for 15 Reviews this time. Don't worry guys I wouldn't of killed Marlene. What do you think of the Zeke thing? I hinted at it last chapter when I said Zeke got quiet when Marlene walked to Tris and Uri, did you guys catch that? I skipped studying for exams so I could write this for you guys( I have more days to study though) Please Review! Thanks love ya- HT188**


End file.
